


Jealousy Suits Him

by lady_illiya



Series: axgweek 2013 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry see's Arya all dressed up for her first date. And it's not with him. My Frenzy entry for Arya x Gendry Week 2013!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Suits Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one kind of quickly, since I was having writers block for this entry, but I still like how it turned out, and I hope you guys do to!

She looked gorgeous.

And it wasn’t for him.

He stared slightly open mouthed at her as she stood listening to her mother go over ground rules. He was sandwiched between Jon and Robb on the couch, wings and chips splayed across the coffee table as the game played on the TV. She had just come downstairs, wearing low high heeled sandals and wearing a dress. A dress, mind you, that hugged curves he did not even know she had under her normally loose fitting t-shirts.

This _dress_ came to just above her knees where it was flowing slightly as she fidgeted on her feet as her mother talked. As he watched her shift her weight from one leg to the other his gaze drifted upwards, following the loose skirt of the dress to where it met tightly at her waist, hugging her skin and practically highlighting her breasts with a belt of lace directly under her bust.

A loud groan drew his attention away from her as both Jon and Robb collapsed back on the couch, hands up in frustration as the other team pulled ahead in points. Their team called a timeout and the game went to commercial, and that’s when her brother’s noticed her.

“Oi! What’s going on here? Little sis, you’ve got something on your face there.” Robb said, waving at her with the wing he had just grabbed from the table.

She glared furiously at him, and Catelyn reached out to put a placating hand on Arya’s shoulder. “I have a date.” She stated.

Both Jon and Robb guffawed at that, and Robb spoke again, “Who’d want to go out with you? You’re barely a girl?”

She looked affronted at that, and Jon seemed to agree it was the wrong thing to say, since he punched Robb in the shoulder. “Lots of people would go with me!” She shouted, and her eyes slid to Gendry’s for a moment before looking away, frowning.

They were interrupted from further argument when the doorbell rang, Catelyn gently pushed Arya toward it, silently encouraging her to go answer. Arya sent one more death glare at them and walked over, surprisingly gracefully in her heels. They all turned to look at who was standing on the other side. It looked like a boy about Arya’s age, blond hair, with almost violet eyes, and dimples when he smiled. Gendry didn’t like him already.

She stood aside to let him in the house, and Gendry found himself annoyed when he saw the blush spreading across her face when he told her how beautiful she looked. She was talking now, introducing the boy to her mother, “Edric, this is my mother, and these idiots are Jon, Gendry, and Robb.” she ended that nodding toward them. Her mother was smiling at them, and Arya turned back to _Edric_ , “We should probably get going, yeah?” He nodded, and they left, Catelyn closing the door behind them. The three of them all ran to the window, having a mini fight over who gets the best view. They peered out at them, to see Arya getting in the passenger side of a car much too expensive and nice for a kid Edric’s age to own. She must have seen them though, since she flipped them off before closing the door.

The brothers laughed at her antics and returned to the couch, content to finish up the game like it wasn’t a problem that their little sister just went off with some guy they didn’t even know!

“Gendry, what’s up with you? Come join us, man.”

He came back and fell on the middle cushion, “You guys are cool with this then?” Jon lifted an eyebrow in question, “With Arya, just running off with that guy? Who the fuck was that kid anyway?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, she’ll be back later, Mom knows she’s going, I’d be more concerned if she was sneaking out.” Robb answered.

“And besides, we’ll grill him later, when he can’t hide behind Catelyn skirts.” Jon had a sly grin on his face at that.

They seemed to think that settled it, but Gendry was always known to be stubborn. He watched the next play in fidgety silence, and then spoke again; “She’s too young.”

“She’s seventeen, dude. Thank God she didn’t start dating the same age Sansa did. Because that was a freaking nightmare.” Robb said.

“But this is like, her first date, where are the normal overprotective brothers I’m used to seeing?” He was agitated, couldn’t they see this was a _big_ deal.

“Arya would kill us if we did anything in front of her, hell, even behind her back she’d find out and probably murder us in our sleep. She can take care of herself.” Jon chimed in. “Why is this bothering you so much anyway?”

He shrugged off the question, although, to be honest, Gendry didn’t understand why he was so bothered with it. Arya was a girl, she was old enough to date, so why shouldn’t she? Sansa had started dating years before she was seventeen, and that never bothered him. He settled on it being _who_ she was dating, not that she was dating; it was just that that Edric looked like a prick to him, all pretty and delicate, more Sansa’s type then Arya’s.

Or maybe it was because her attention was no longer being focused on him. Any other night and she would have plopped down on the couch with them, squeezing until she was snug somewhere next to them, yet always next to him. She would yell at the game with them, chow down, and beat them at the video games they played after. And now that she was dating, that would happen less and less, she would be whisked away on game nights and he wouldn’t see her as much.

Now that he thought about, she did always seem to pay more attention to him when she hung out with them. He knew when she was younger she had had a bit of a crush on him, but when she got older, and the more she hung out with them the less it seemed and he figured she got over it. She became one of the guys to him, and he didn’t realize how used he was to having her around.

His thoughts then turned to how in the last year or two he was around her without Jon or Robb being present more so than ever before. He’d show up at the house and while waiting for them to show, she would just hang out with him. More than once had she shown up at his tiny apartment and invited herself in. He found that he enjoyed her company, her spunk and blunt nature.

And now some prick was put there enjoying it instead. He’d probably offer her his arm like a real gentleman and hold open all the doors and pull out her seat like she deserved. They’d talk and joke through dinner and maybe he would even get her to laugh all cute and girly to match her pretty dress. He’d hold her hand as they walked, and she might even let him kiss her at the end of the night. It disgusted him, just thinking about it.

His teeth were grinding together and he had no idea what had happened in the game in the last ten minutes, totally focused on the thought of Arya with that guy.

Eventually the game ended, and they stuck in a movie, an action flick, full of car chases and explosions, something he normally would have no problem getting into. Yet, as time went on, his insides continued to twist with each new thought, imaging Edric and Arya in progressively worse situations and positions.

All three of them reacted when they heard a car pull in out front and idle. Jon and Robb both rushed to the window to spy on Arya, but Gendry didn’t want to see, so he went out to sit on the back porch. He heard the front door open and shut and heard a soft voice of Arya waving off the questions and teasing tones of Robb and Jon.

The screen door slid open and he felt Arya take a seat on the steps beside him. She leaned over a bumped her shoulder against his. “Jon said you’ve been acting weird?”

He chose to ignore her question, asking one of his own instead, “So how was your _date_?”

“Why’d you say it like that? So scathingly?” She was glaring at him now, as he finally turned to face her.

He glared right back, the anger that had been bubbling all night coming out “You’re the one who’s changed all for some prick who just wants to stick it in you.” He practically glowered at her.

She looked affronted, “Just because I don’t dress like this normally, doesn’t mean I can’t. I _am_ a girl you know, as it seems you’ve forgotten that little fact!”

“I know you’re a girl! I just-” he huffed, standing up and walking into the yard, pacing. “You shouldn’t be dating a guy like him anyway, or you’re more like your sister then you think.”

She recoiled from him initially, and he knew he shouldn’t have compared her to Sansa, she hated that, her mother always told her to be more like her. She jumped up, and he thought she was going to storm back into the house. Instead she stomped up to him, shoving him back. “How dare you say that! Ned is a nice guy! And he likes me, _he_ had the courage to ask me out, and why wouldn’t I say no? I’m not seeing anyone else step up to the plate to take me out.” He must have made a face because she kept going. “And why do you care anyway? You’re acting as if you’re…” she gasped, and took a step back. “Are you? Are you _jealous_?”

At that he took a step back, started at her intuitive guess. He started to mumble incoherently in response and suddenly she was grinning, a predatory smile on her face. He took another step back; having been trained for years that _that_ face only meant bad things. She pounced, jumping on him, arms snaking around his neck, pulling herself close, but instead of attacking she pressed her lips to his.

His arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her tight, returning the kiss with equal vigor. Arya kissed like her personality, she was aggressive, fighting him for dominance, and her hands gripped his hair, tugging gently to let him know she needed to breathe. They stayed close after they pulled apart, catching their breath.

“About time you caught on.” Arya spoke, smiling against his lips, before leaning into another kiss.


End file.
